Not Strong Enough
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Harry jamas fue lo suficientemente fuerte... no cuando se trataba de el


**Not Strong Enough**

No sabes cómo ni cuándo paso.

Recostado en la enorme cama matrimonial (que es un simple lujo, pues no estáis casados) que compartes con _Él_ te cuestionas nuevamente: ¿cómo te enamoraste de _Él_?

Giras sobre ti mismo y te pones de costado, preguntándote si fue en tu segundo año en Hogwarts.

En tu mente aun está muy vivo ese recuerdo. El guapo joven de unos 16 años, de cabellos castaños casi negros, perfectamente peinados hacia atrás y de mirada cautivadora y arrogante, con la picardía y la autosuficiencia brillando en sus hermosos ojos, antaño del color de la miel.

Suspiras y vuelves a girar. No crees que fuese en esa época, el día que lo conociste estabas más ocupado en salvarle la vida a la peli roja y a ti mismo que en fijarte en lo arrebatadoramente guapo que era el joven, cuyo pedazo de alma "destruiste" (ah, la hilaridad de las cosas, y la expresión de horror del viejo director cuando se entero que no había sido destruida).

Te colocas boca bajo, pensando en que tal vez fue en tu cuarto año, en aquel viejo cementerio donde murió el chico que te gustaba (el segundo después del pedante de Malfoy).

Bufas en la almohada y niegas.

Te estremeces sin poder evitarlo. Ese es otro recuerdo muy vivido.

Inconscientemente tocas tu brazo izquierdo. Aun tienes una pequeña cicatriz y sientes la sangre correr desbocada por tus venas y el miedo inundarte como aquella vez que pensaste morirías.

Cierras los ojos y vez tras tus parpados la imponente figura, con la piel seca y blancuzca muy similar a la de una serpiente albina, la ausencia de nariz, siendo reemplazada por dos rendijas y los profundos y aterradores ojos rojos, mirándote con desprecio y repugnancia. Simplemente, una serpiente humana, o un hombre con aspecto de serpiente, no estás seguro.

Jadeas al sentir nuevamente los esqueléticos dedos acariciar tu rostro y sollozas sin poder evitarlo, aun sabiendo que es tu imaginación.

_"¿Cómo puedo amarlo?"_ piensas, apretando entre tus dedos las negras sabanas.

Y piensas en tu quinto año, cuando lo viste en el departamento de Misterios, luego de que Sirius cayera por el velo (oh, la furia invadiéndote, y el deseo de torturar a la maldita Bellatrix hasta no dejar nada de ella aun te embarga al verla).

Tu corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando tus hermosos ojos verdes, como el Avada que en antaño te lanzara, se posaron en los ojos rojos como la sangre, que por momentos te recordaban los Crucios a los que te sometía.

Sus manos, de finos y largos dedos, recorriendo tu rostro y sus suaves y largos cabellos casi negros acariciando tu mejilla cuando se inclino hacia ti. Y sus labios,_oh, Merlín Bendito, esos labios_.

O tal vez fue en 6to año, en esos sueños con el que te absorbían lentamente.

O cuando Dumbledore te ordeno buscar los _Horrocrux_. Tu alma (si, ese pedacito suyo que se incrusto en ti al que llamas _tuyo_, porque es lo único de Él que te permite tener) se mezclo con la de esos "indefensos" objetos y, puede ser que en ese momentos hayas caído por completo en esa enfermiza obsesión que llamas amor.

Quién sabe...

_**I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you. I just run back to you. Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame.**_

Y hace tiempo que los gritos no te afectan, ni siquiera los oyes más. La guerra se acabo, Él gano, por tu culpa, lo sabes bien.

Y los que llamaste amigos cayeron en desgracia, unos murieron, otros fueron hechos prisioneros, y otros... Ahora son felices.

Sonríes con amargura. Ron y Neville están muy bien cuidados, y para que negarlo, aman a sus "captores". Y aunque nunca lo admitas en voz alta, te alegras de que ese par de Slytherins lo tengan, así sean esclavos, porque sabes que jamás le harían daño... _No voluntariamente al menos_. Incluso Remus, que quedo devastado con la muerte de Tonks (no que la amase realmente, claro está), parece "feliz" con el murciélago y el pequeño Teddy...

_Teddy_

No niegas que lo envidias, el pequeño tiene padres... Algo de lo que tú careces.

Hace tiempo que no sabes de Hermione tampoco, y a veces ni te importa. Lo último que escuchaste fue que Malfoy la tenía como su puta personal.

A veces te sorprendes sonriendo ante eso. Después de todo, ella te _traiciono_. Si, es lo menos que se merecía después de haber intentado matarte, luego de _venderte_ al verdadero _enemigo_.

Y ni que decir de la peli roja.

Lo único que te duele con respecto a ella es ver la tristeza en los ojos de tu hermano del alma al recordar a su fallecida hermana.

_Muerta por tu mano_.

Te colocas bocarriba y suspiras. Volviendo a la línea de pensamientos... A veces te sientes tan débil... Tan utilizable.

No eres, ni fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarte. Nunca lo fuiste. No desde los 12.

Es más, desde que naciste estabas destinado a ser suyo...

_Suyo_.

Esa simple palabra te hacía sentir un objeto, un juguete, del que se deshará cuando se aburra.

Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Por 7 años intentaste huir de él, pero por alguna razón... Terminabas volviendo a él. A su mente, a ser su tormento... Y ahora... A sus brazos.

Jadeas y cierra los ojos con fuerza... Eres como una maldita polilla atraída por la flama.

_Su flama._

O en el más irónico de los casos, como el tuyo, a la oscuridad. A las flama de la tórrida pación y al fuego de sus ojos, que jamás te miraran con amor...

La puerta se abre y no tienes ni que sentarte para saber quién es.

Por ella entra el objeto de tus delirios, el causante de tus desgracias y alegrías. Y sonríes, con irónica tristeza.

Quien lo hubiera pensado...

_**You say my name, but it's not the same. You look in my eyes. I'm stripped of my pride. And my soul surrounders and you bring my heart to its knees.**_

-Potter-llama con voz imponente y tus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas

"¿Por qué?" Piensas, pero reprimes las lágrimas y te sientas, permitiendo que las sabanas se deslicen por la piel desnuda de tu pecho, hasta llegar a tu cintura.

-¿sí, Tom?-preguntas, sabiendo que eres el único a quien le permite llamarle así.

Después de un tiempo castigándote por eso... Pero ya no es lo mismo. El nombre suena hueco aun en tus labios, por mas amor que quieras demostrarle con tan solo tres letras.

Sus profundos ojos rojos se posan en los tuyos y te estremeces.

Y a tu mente vuelven esos deprimentes pensamientos.

Frente a ti, a unos pasos de la cama, esta ese hombre que te hace delirar y sollozar, por el cual subes al cielo y bajas al infierno de golpe. Alto y guapo, como siempre, con los largos cabellos castaños peinados hacia tras y amarrados en una coleta. La piel marfileña destacada por la fina túnica negra, de esas que no necesitan ropa por debajo.

Y sus ojos... Profundos lagos rojos, de sangre, que te recuerdan los crucios y vagamente el averno. _Es una de las cosas que más amas_

Porque simplemente _amas todo de Él_.

Y todo el orgullo Gryffindor que te caracteriza es reemplazado por unas asfixiantes ganas de someterte ante Él, arrodillarte y dejarte humillar

-tengo una reunión-anuncio, no te pedía permiso-volveré a mas tardar la próxima semana

-¿puedo ir contigo?-preguntas tímidamente

Pero sabes de antemano que se negara, pero vale la pena intentarlo, no? O eso te dices

-¿qué idioteces dices, Potter?-escupe tu apellido con asco-mi pareja es la que debe estar a mi lado-y desliza su roja mirada por tu cuerpo, y para que negarlo, te estremeces, entre ansioso y aterrado.

Si, lo sabes, no eres más que la puta que calienta su cama. Pero aun así, lo amas.

-como digas-susurras, dejándote caer hacia atrás

Tu alma se rompe una vez más. Pero, acaso queda algo de esa "alma"? Tu espíritu luchador no se había corrompido y rendido ante ese hombre?

-ahora...-y en sus ojos brilla el deseo por tu joven cuerpo

Tu corazón se estremece mientras Él, con paso felino se desliza en la cama, arrancando las sabanas, dejándote a su merced.

Y mientras sus hábiles manos se deslizan por tu piel y su lengua te hace delirar, tu corazón nuevamente se arrodilla ante él y de tus labios sale un traicionero _te amo_del cual no eres consciente y el cual el ignora, demasiado ocupado en arrancarte gemidos.

Cuan patético...

_**And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. And I'm so confused, so hard to choose. Between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know its right. And even if I tried to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. **__**And I'm not strong enough to stay away.**_

Miras por el ventanal sin ver realmente, suspirando una vez más, ignorando el libro abierto en tu regazo.

Recuerdas la noche anterior, cuando te tomo una vez más, haciéndote sentir especial y luego menos que nada, cuando con una mueca de satisfacción, se levanto, se alisto y salió.

Una solitaria lagrima rueda por tu mejilla sin que te des cuenta, terminando en tu mentón y perdiéndose por la túnica verde Slytherin que llevas puesta. La primera en 3 largos años desde que gano la guerra. Y estas tan acostumbrado a sus desplantes, pero duele como la primera vez.

Tu corazón se estruja al saber que Él está lejos de ti, con **él**

-_deberías aprovechar y huir_-susurra una sabe voz silbante

Bajas la mirada y una sonrisa, radiante y verdadera, aunque pequeña y rota, adorna tu rostro, cada vez más pálido y demacrado. A tus pies, imponente y sumisa a la vez, combinación que te recuerda a ti mismo, esta la hermosa mamba negra que te regalo cuando te tomo por primera vez, asegurando que Nagini era demasiado_vieja_, y que a esta la podrías _entrenar_ a tu antojo.

Alargas la mano y de inmediato ella se enreda en tu brazo, hasta descansar su cabeza en tu hombro.

-_no quiero_-respondes, acariciándola suavemente con tu otra mano-_no quiero irme..._

-_pero tampoco quieres quedarte_-regaño, con un suave y maternal tono, actitud que había adoptado luego de una extraña charla con la vieja Nagini-_morirás si lo haces_

-_puede ser_-asentiste, fijando nuevamente la vista en el horizonte

El sol hacia tres años que no brillaba, no como antes, al menos. Unas espesas y grises nubes lo cubrían todo el tiempo. Efectos de la poderosa magia negra del Lord, o posiblemente a modo de luto por todas vidas, muggles y mágicas, perdidas en esa cruenta guerra. O quizás luto por tu propia _muerte en vida._

Y, oh, cuando difícil era para ti, no hacerle caso a la pequeña Lilith (como bautizaste a la mamba, en honor a tu hermosa madre).

Te sientes perdido, confundido, sin rumbo... Y piensas nuevamente en esos preciosos ojos rojos, que deben de estar mirando a su _pareja_, en esas suaves manos que lo debe de estar recorriendo, en sus labios besándole...

Y sin darte cuenta, los cristales tiemblan y las luces titilan. Tu magia, se sale de control de nuevo. Pero no haces caso.

Estas demasiado confundido, aun después de 3 años. No sabes que decidir.

Si quedarte con la efímera pación que él te proporciona, el tórrido placer, la felicidad eterea y utópica... o tentar a la suerte y escapar, someterte al palpable dolor de los crucios, a los que te has hecho irremediablemente adicto...

Jadeas y aprietas el libro entre tus dedos

-_¿Harry?_-bisbisea Lilith, mirándote preocupada con sus profundos ojos negros, pasando su lengua por tu mejilla

Y sabes que está mal, muy mal seguir humillándote así.

Te levantas y te acercas a la ventana, alzas la mano, listo para lanzar un hechizo no verbal... Y te detienes.

Oh, esto está mucho más que mal.

Sabes que estarás bien entre sus brazos, que fuera aun hay guerra y que desean la cabeza del niño-que-vivió-para-traicionarlos.

Bajas el brazo y sollozas, cayendo de rodillas.

¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste?

¿Cuántas veces quisiste escapar?

¿Cuántas veces intentaste ganar la lucha contra ti mismo?

¿Contra tus sentimientos?

¿Contra Él?

¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas veces tu corazón, tu noble y estúpido corazón, le gano a tu razón?

Incontables.

Incontables las veces que fuiste castigado por desobedecer y recompensado por doblegarte.

Incontables...

Pero eres demasiado débil... No tienes la fuerza necesaria...

Un grito ronco rasga tu garganta... Eres demasiado débil para alejarte de Él.

No tienes remedio...

_**I'm not strong enough to stay away. What can I do? I would die without you. In your presence my heart knows no shame. I'm not to blame. Cause you bring my heart to its knees.**_

Corres por los largos pasillos de la fortaleza, la túnica se agita a tu alrededor, dándote un aire angelical que ignoras.

Los cuadros comentan entre sí que eres como un hermoso ángel caído, y no se equivocan, es lo que eres, aunque prefieres no darle mente a eso.

Te detienes frente a una enorme puerta, alisas tu túnica, respiras hondo, compones tu rostro y las abres despacio.

Te maldices por lo que haces, no poder alejarte de Él. "Eres patético" te dices, pero en tu rostro no se refleja nada, y tus ojos pierden ese brillo tan característico de ti cuando le ves, a _él_.

Pero, quien puede culparte por amarle?

Sabes que sin el morirías.

Llevas días sin verlo y estas ansioso. Entras despacio, tratando de que tu cuerpo no tiemble ente la expectativa.

-pero si es el pequeño Potter-chilla la loca Lenstrange, riendo escandalosamente

Y te preguntas si eres tan patético como ella. Pero caminas, con paso seguro y ligero, como has aprendido a hacerlo, sin mostrar tu nerviosismo.

Llegas frente a Él, y no muy seguro de que hacer, te arrodillas, bajando la mirada.

-Potter, levántate-ordeno el Lord, con voz suave y te estremeces

Sabes que no te espera nada bueno. Obedeces sin protestar, sintiendo las apenadas miradas de tus amigos en tu espalda. Incluso Severus te mira con lastima. Le falló a Lily, pero a ti nada te importa.

-te hará feliz saber que Lucius y yo contraeremos matrimonio-anuncio, regalándote una sonrisa, que a tus ojos parecía malvada

El rubio aludido sonrio ufano, regalándote una mirada de desprecio.

Y sientes tu corazón hacerse pedacitos. O tal vez tu orgullo... El poco que te queda.

Sin poder evitarlo, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero las retienes, no quieres humillarte más.

-m... me alegro p... por ustedes, mi... mi Lord-respondes, con voz temblorosa

-y se pone aun mejor-asiente, mira al rubio a su lado y acaricia su mejilla con_cariño_-le dices?

-queremos, que junto a Draco, seas el padrino-respondió el rubio

Y algo dentro de ti se rompe, _una vez más_. Esta vez no puedes evitarlo y las lágrimas bañaron tus mejillas.

No solo se casaba con el oxigenado, tambien te humillara aun mas haciéndote el padrino. Y puedes apostar que serás su _amante_.

"Ni siquiera eso" piensas con amargura.

Tratas de detener tus lágrimas para no avergonzarte más. Pero tu corazón... Tu tonto y noble corazón no sabe lo que es la vergüenza con ese hombre.

Lo amas demasiado. Pero no es tu culpa.

-si ese es su deseo-logras decir, con la voz lo suficientemente firme como para que todos los allí congregados te escuchen-así será, mi Lord

Y una vez más, tu corazón esta arrodillado ante ese hombre, por el cual darías la vida

Destrozado una vez más...

_**And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. And I'm so confused, So hard to choose. Between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know its right. And even if I tried to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away.**_

Como supusiste. Esa misma noche fuiste lanzado de la habitación y enclaustrado en una mucho más pequeña, sucia y vieja.

Te dejas caer en la mullida cama y tiritas de frio.

Esta tan oscuro y pequeño como la alacena bajo las escaleras en la que dormías.

Escuchas un siseo y miras a tu derecha. Lilith entra seguida de Nagini, ambas suben a la cama y se enredan alrededor de tu cuerpo, para darte calor, supones, cosa imposible siendo de sangre fría.

-_estas bien?_-bisbisea Lilith, pasando su lengua por tu mejilla

¿Bien?

Asía tiempo no sabes el significado de esas palabras.

Acabas de ser "reinstalado" y ya te sentías morir sin su calor... 3 años compartiendo su cama hicieron mella en ti.

-sobreviviré-susurras, mas para ti que para ellas

-_vete_-siseo Nagini-_aprovecha que aun vives_

-_no quiero irme_-niegas, sonriendo tristemente-_pero ciertamente, tampoco me apetece quedarme_

Las serpientes te miraron compasivas y posaron sus cabezas en tus hombros.

Dolía.

Joder como dolía, la incertidumbre... ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Con _ustedes_?

Ciertamente es confuso elegir entre el dulce placer de seguir compartiendo cama con TU Tom y el dolor de saber que se casara con Malfoy.

Y le envidias. Por tener algo que debería ser tuyo. Su _aprecio_.

Y sabes que debes hacer.

Está bien que lo hagas, después de todo, que es lo peor que podría pasar, ¿no?

De ti ya no quedaba nada. Tu espíritu Gryffindor fue doblegado y solo quedaba esa parte _Slytherin_ que siempre ocultaste.

Que siempre _negaste._

Y sabes que en parte esta mal. Pero... Te cansaste de luchar.

Sabes que jamás vas a ganar esa lucha, pues tu corazón se antepone a tu razón.

Y no tienes la fuerza para dejarlo... Aun no...

Solo debes esperar...

_**There's nothing I can do. My heart is chained to you. And I can't get free. Look what this love has done to me**_

Suspiras y fijas tus verdes ojos en el líquido grumoso frente a ti.

Lo remueves suavemente, siguiendo las instrucciones. Nada debe fallar.

-¿está seguro de lo que hace, Potter?-pregunta una profunda voz a su espalda

-no hay nada más que pueda hacer-respondes, vertiendo el liquido translucido-¿por qué me ayuda?

Giras un poco y posas tus ojos cual Avada en los pozos negros de tu viejo profesor de Pociones.

El adusto hombre, para tu sorpresa, sostiene al pequeño Teddy, acunándolo dulcemente y acariciando sus castaños cabellos, ahora negros para parecerse a él.

-le prometí a Lily que te protegería-se encogió de hombros-es lo menos que puedo hacer

-¿sabes lo que hare, verdad?-cuestionas, ansioso, el asiente y suspiras, mirando nuevamente la poción-mi corazón esta encadenado a el...

"Y no tengo forma de liberarlo" piensas amargamente, agregando hojas de amapola y extracto de belladona

-no tienes por que...

-tengo que, Severus-aseguras, apagando el fuego.

La poción estaba lista.

De un hermoso y perfecto color translucido. Se había hecho más liquida y el humo que subía desprendía un dulce aroma a rosas.

_Perfecta._

-estoy enfermo-susurras, vertiendo un poco en un vial limpio-es la única forma

-solo espero que esto no te salga al revés-susurro, pero aun así le escuchaste-sabes que no eres el único que saldrá afectado

-gracias por todo, Severus-le sonríes, te acercas y besas sus mejillas con cariño.

Aunque te costase admitirlo, lo querías como a un padre, al igual que a Remus.

Por este último era que lamentabas lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

A tan solo días de la boda...

Besas la cabeza de Teddy con cariño y sales.

Vuelves a tu habitación, seguido de cerca por Lilith, que no deja de sisearte lo preocupada que esta, pero eso no importa.

Entras y caminas derecho al espejo.

Te detienes cierras los ojos y suspiras, para luego abrirlos.

Tu reflejo te devuelve la mirada y jadeas.

En esos tres años no te habías visto en un espejo, temiendo lo que pudieras ver. Pero esto...

Ciertamente estabas más alto y no tan delgado como antes. Pero tu piel estaba pálida como la cera. Tus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que ya no necesitaban de esas horribles gafas gracias a Él, habían perdido ese brillo, que creías solo ocultabas en su presencia.

Bajo estos había unas ligeras ojeras y en tus mejillas no había rastro de rubor. Parecías un muerto en vida.

Hermoso, si, pero muerto al fin.

Con la túnica negra que llevabas, el pelo largo alrededor de tu rostro (más lacio que en antaño pero aun así rebelde), parecías un hermoso ángel caído.

_Un ángel que pedio sus alas por amor_

"Oh Tom" piensas, lagrimas rodando por tus mejillas "lo que me ha hecho mi amor por ti"

Bajas la mirada al vial en tus manos, lo aprietas y suspiras.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

_**And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. And I'm so confused, So hard to choose. Between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know its right. And even if I tried to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away.**_

Y el gran día llego.

Ataviado con tu mejor túnica (proporcionadas por Él, por supuestos) de un hermoso gris platino, con bordados negros caminas por los largos pasillos.

Piensas en lo que estas a punto de hacer, pero interrumpes eso. Si Él llegase a leer tu mente...

Te detienes en las enormes puertas grabadas que te conoces de memoria.

El estar esos meses separados te estaba matando, y ahora entrarías, como su padrino, para su boda...

Tanteas el bolcillo de tu túnica, asegurándote de que el frasco aun este ahí, suspiras aliviado y entras, colocándote una máscara de frialdad.

Le ves y te sientes desfallecer.

¡Esta guapísimo!

Con una larga y hermosa túnica negra, con grabados rojos, y runas del mismo color, formando una serpiente que serpenteaba a su alrededor, deslizándose por sus piernas. El pelo amarrado en una cola baja con una cinta negra...

Y tu corazón se oprime. Quieres irte de ahí. Correr lejos, enterrarte en vida y desaparecer.

Cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y... **felicidad.**

Pero, te quedas, estático en tu lugar, bajando la vista. _No quieres irte._

No quieres ser un cobarde, quieres quedarte. Ser masoquista. _Una vez mas._

-Potter-llama y alzas los ojos hasta que estos chocan con los suyos a través del espejo-¿está todo listo?

-sí, Tom-asientes, sonriendo débilmente-te ves imponente

Ríe con ironía y se gira, para mirarte de frente.

No puedes evitarlo y jadeas.

Se ve mejor de lo que creías.

Al cuello lleva una cadena con una serpiente de oro blanco, que por ojos tiene dos zafiros.

**"Lucius"** piensas, sintiendo tu corazón comprimirse de nuevo.

-vamos entonces, _Harry_-alzas la vista nuevamente, sorprendido.

Es la primera vez que te llama por tu nombre.

Te sonríe.

Sin ironía.

Sin asco.

Sin superioridad.

Una sonrisa sincera y dulce, de las que le regala al rubio cuando están a solas (si, agradeces mentalmente que Lilith tenga tan buena vista y sea muy descriptiva).

Se acerca a ti, despacio. Pasos cortos y seguros.

Se detiene, pasa un brazo por tu cintura. Alzas el rostro, expectante, porque a pesar de haber echado un estirón sigues siendo más bajo que Él.

Inclina el rostro y... Te besa.

No un beso fiero, como cuando están en la cama.

Ni uno asqueado, cuando te humillas y le ruegas por uno.

Un beso dulce y suave, como si quisiera transmitirte lo que sientes.

Y te cuestionas si está bien continuar con esto. Después de todo, no eres el _único__**afectado.**_

El beso se corta y te sonrojas.

Si, te sonrojas, como hace años no hacías.

Y estas confundido. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿El Lord te ama? ¿Te quería siquiera?

Acaso... ¿Él _sabia?_

-¿qué esperas, león?-cuestiona, regalándote otra sonrisa sincera

Asientes, azorado y permites que te lleve de la mano.

¿Era otra forma de humillarte?

Sacudes la cabeza.

Estas muy confundido. ¿Deberías seguir adelante?

¿Por qué era tan difícil decidirte?

Por un lado, si él te amaba, no podrías negarte el placer de disfrutarlo. Aunque estuviese **casado.**

Por otro, no soportarías el dolor de sentirte **nuevamente** usado. Por Él, por todos.

Llegan al gran salón, donde ya están todos esperándolo.

Contienes la respiración y sueltas su mano. Más por el que porque te moleste realmente.

El parece no percatarse y camina entre sus mortifagos, vestidos elegantemente.

Y no puedes evitar la sensación de nauseas al recibir sus miradas. Unas hambrientas, otras asqueadas.

¿Ese seria tu futuro si Él se casaba?

¿Ser la perra de todos sus hombres?

Jadeas quedamente y te apresuras (siempre elegante y con disimulo) a llegar a su lado, en el altar, frente al mago que los casaría.

Sabes que está muy mal pensar así. Y, si no llegas a cumplir tu plan, te comprometes a no hacer enojar al Lord.

Miras a todos allí reunidos.

Ron y Neville parecen querer saltar de sus asientos, tomarte y arrastrarte fuera de allí, para no que no sufras mas. Pero Blaise y Theo los sostienen disimuladamente.

Ambas serpientes te miran, dándote su mudo apoyo y les sonríes agradecido.

No lo necesitas, pero te alegra no caerles tan mal.

Te sorprendes de ver a Hermione, con un enorme vientre de tal vez 7 meses y un hermoso niño rubio abrazado a sus piernas de posiblemente 2 años.

Ciertamente, Draco Malfoy no debía estar feliz. O tal vez sí.

Ella te regala una mueca de asco y desvía la mirada, acariciando su vientre de manera inconsciente. Y sin pensarlo haces lo mismo, de forma disimulada.

Te da lo mismo. Si por ti fuera, ella y la creatura podrían morir (en otros tiempos te sorprenderías de pensar así, pero al tratarse de ella...)

Desvías tus ojos a Remus, que sostiene a Teddy y te regala una sonrisa alegre, dándote ánimos.

Y sabes, que en parte esta bien, si el, tu tercer padre luego de James y Sirius, es feliz.

Le devuelves la sonrisa, y lamentas tener que dejarle sin despedirte.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose te devuelven al lugar en el que estas.

Desvías tus ojos allí y contienes la respiración.

Lucius Malfoy entra en ese momento, seguido de Draco, quien será su padrino.

El rubio mayor viste una hermosa túnica verde Slytherin, con bordados de plata. Lleva el pelo amarrado en una coleta, y lejos de verse femenino y delicado, luce imponente y realmente hermoso, con un aire sexy y de autosuficiencia que te hace sentir pésimo. Lleva una cadena al cuello, de oro puro y una serpiente por dije, con rubíes por ojos.

Por supuesto, esta lo marca como pertenencia del Lord.

Draco, por su parte, viste una túnica del mismo color que la tuya, con bordados verdes. Su pelo, más largo que en antaño, cae ondulado alrededor de su rostro, en un peinado muy similar al tuyo.

Ambos llegan al altar. Draco se coloca a tus espaldas y Lucius frente a Tom.

Y la boda comienza.

-si harás algo-susurra el rubio a tu lado, sobresaltándote-hazlo ahora, pero podríamos ser felices juntos

Te giras y lo miras, desviando la vista de la pareja que bailaba, celebrando su unión.

Le sonríes débilmente, acaricias su mejilla y niegas.

-le amo, mas que ha nada-respondes, bajando la mano

El rubio suspira y asiente. Se gira y toma dos copas de la mesa.

-entonces, hazlo-las deja cerca de ti, se inclina y roza tus labios-pero no olvides, que yo si te amo

Sonríes, ampliamente y agradeces internamente.

Sacas disimuladamente el vial y lo miras.

Ciertamente, intentaste ganar esa batalla. Pero perdiste.

Lo destapas y viertes en una de las copas, rebosantes de la más cara Champagne.

Las tomas y te acercas a la pareja que acaba de sentarse en la mesa destinada para ellos.

-felicidades, mi Lord-susurras, tendiéndole una de las copas y quedándote con la otra

El asiente y bebe lentamente, bajo tu atenta mirada.

-felicidades, Lucius-murmuras, sonriéndole sinceramente

-gracias, Potter-te devuelve la sonrisa, con un deje de superioridad

Tu sonrisa se amplia.

El rubio no te vería humillado y derrotado.

No de nuevo.

Junto a la pareja estaban Severus, como la mano derecha del Lord, y Remus como su pareja.

Te giras a ellos y le sonríes.

Alzas tu copa, como para hacer un brindis.

-por la felicidad de la pareja-dices, mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos

El adusto profesor frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero palidece de golpe al entender.

Se levanta de golpe, pero ya es tarde.

Bebes de tu copa, lentamente, sintiendo el dulce y refrescante liquido bajar por tu garganta.

Alejas la copa y suspiras.

Sabes que la Champagne _no es dulce._

A si como sabes que no era tan _transparente_ cuando la tomaste.

Draco se acerca a ustedes y palidece al ver a su padrino petrificado.

Sabe que algo va **mal.**

El Lord los mira sin entender.

Hasta que caes _de rodillas._

-¡Harry!-el grito de Remus te llega algo lejano.

Unos cálidos brazos se envuelven en tu cintura y te preguntas si se debe al calor natural o a que tu piel se está volviendo cada vez más fría.

Escuchas gritos de consternación.

Ves borroso, pero te da lo mismo.

Tu respiración se hace pesada y sientes un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

Maldices haber sido tan descuidado pero sonríes.

Al fin tu corazón le hiso caso a tu razón.

O más bien, se _antepuso a ella,__**de nuevo.**_

-¿qué demonios pasa?-la voz de Tom te llega más cercana de lo que te imaginabas

Alzas la vista y te encuentras con unos orbes rojizos, que te miran preocupados

-mi señor-Severus se arrodilla a tu lado, e intenta obligarte a beber algo

-no...-bisbiseas, con voz ronca y rota

-bebe esto, Harry-ordena, apretando tu mandíbula-hazlo por _ellos_

Sientes los brazos tensarse a tu alrededor.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunta Lucius, mirándote preocupado y ríes por lo irónico

-oh, por Merlín-jadea Remus, no muy lejos de su pareja

Se arrodilla a tu lado y besa tu frente, sollozando.

-Harry, por favor, no nos hagas esto-ruega, acariciando tu rostro con una mano y tu vientre con otra

-¿qué demonios pasa?-demanda el Lord, mirándolos a todos confundido y mosqueado

Principalmente al Licántropo y su extraña acción.

-Potter acaba de envenenarse-la voz de Draco sonó mucho más cerca

Giras el rostro y le ves, a centímetros de tu rostro

-¡¿qué hizo qué?!-grito Tom, sobresaltándote

-no soporto que usted se casara con padre-contesto el rubio, con aparente calma_que no sentía_

-es un estúpido, Potter-siseo Severus, dejando a un lado sus intentos de hacerte beber un antídoto-ya es tarde

Un jadeo por parte de Remus te hace mirar hacia bajo.

Tu túnica esta manchada de sangre. Y sabes de donde proviene.

Y el entendimiento los cubre a todos

-qué demonios...-no reconoces la voz

-estabas...

-embarazado-gime Remus alejándose de tu cuerpo

Te acomodas en los brazos de Tom, buscando su calor por última vez.

-¿pero qué idiotez hiciste, Potter?-pregunto, mirándote con severidad

Los demás sonidos quedaron acallados.

Clavaste tus ojos en el nuevamente y sonreíste.

-te amo, Tom-susurras, besando su mentón-pero no era... Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para-jadeas-dejarte ir

El dolor en tu vientre se intensifica, tu respiración se corta y ya no sientes tus extremidades.

Y estás aterrado...

_**I'm not strong enough... To stay away**_

-te amo tanto-murmuras con lo que te queda de fuerza-a ti y a ellos

Acaricias tu vientre, ahora vacio.

El silencio a tu alrededor es reemplazado por el llanto de dos bebes y sonríes con tristeza.

"Perdónenme" piensas, sollozando

-estúpido Gryffindor-susurra Tom en tu oído, besando tu mejilla-¿por qué me dejas?

-no me aceptarías-te encoges de hombros-siempre me pregunte porque te amaba tanto-sonríes nuevamente

Alzas tu mano y acaricias su mejilla

-te amo como a mas nada en la vida-susurras de nuevo

-yo tambien te amo, estúpido león-murmura de vuelta

Se inclina sobre ti y te besa con ternura.

Tu corazón se acelera unos segundos para luego ir amortiguándose despacio.

El veneno que corre por tus venas esta consumiéndolo todo.

-adiós-susurras

Cierras los ojos y te dejas arrastrar por la inconsciencia, entregándote a los fríos brazos de la muerte.

Tu corazón deja de latir y un grito desgarrador se escucha en todo el gran salón.

Y ante los incrédulos ojos de todo el mundo, el Lord solloza sobre tu cadáver. Apretándote contra él.

Él jamás supo porque te amaba tanto y nunca te lo decía.

Siempre que quiso huir de ti terminaba corriendo hacia ti.

Siempre se sintió como polilla atraída a tu llama. A ese amor impulsivo y dulce tuyo, a esa timidez con la que actuabas, a tu inocencia.

Su alma (si, esos pedazos que junto gracias a ti y que volvieron a su cuerpo) se rindió a la tuya, y su corazón se arrodillaba ante ti.

Porque, a pesar de que moriría sin ti, no pudo evitar humillarte, destrozarte, usarte y avergonzarte.

Su corazón (para sorpresa de cualquiera, Si, Él tiene uno) no conocía vergüenza. Pero no en la forma que el tuyo.

No.

El jamás se avergonzó de avergonzarte a ti.

Lloro amargamente sobre tu vientre.

Por jamás haberte dicho que te amaba.

Por jamás haberte dejado ir.

Por no hacerle caso al joven Malfoy y permitir que el te hiciera feliz.

Se maldijo por ser tan egoísta.

Y sobre todo...

Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de ti.

Y ahora, mientras tu alma y la suya, ese pequeño pedazo que él te dejo tener, se alejaban al encuentro con tus pequeños, el sollozaba, gritaba, lloraba y maldecía por su debilidad.

Y desde el firmamento lo vez. Pero no puedes bajar.

Eres sostenido por dos hermosos niños de enredados cabellos negros y mirada verde escarlata.

No podías volver... Después de haber encontrado la fuerza para alejarte. 

**Fin**


End file.
